Hidden Moments
by Angelinasway
Summary: A series of one-shots exploring a relationship between Spencer Reid and Buffy Summers. Spencer comes home from a hard case, but Buffy being there makes it easier.


A/N: Hello all. No I'm not dead. I have however had some RL things that left my muse dead and buried for quite sometime, and since I absolutely suck at updating and apparently finishing a story, I decided to do a series of one-shots to get my creative juices flowing again. These will not be in any particular order, just snippets of a young couple in love that live in two completely different worlds but still manage to hold on to each other. I should also add my inspiration for this is greatly due to TwistedSlinky. I recently reread Letters and had to do a Buffy/Reid of my own. Okay enough about me, on with the story and don't forget to leave a review.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Lucky

She hummed appreciatively, gliding her calf along her lovers own, the coarse hairs on his legs scratching the smooth skin deliciously. Her head was on his chest resting right over his heart as she painted invisible patterns on his skin with her fingers. The loud thumping and steady rise and fall of his chest were comforting and almost hypnotizing in its rhythmic repetition.

She never thought she would be here in this place with him. Hell, if she was being honest with herself, she never thought she would have such a connection with anyone to this magnitude again. He was the polar opposite of what was her norm when it came to men. For starters, he had a pulse, which hey, considering her track record with men was kind of a big deal. He also wasn't very strong physically, that was of little concern however, because what he lacked in strength his brilliant mind made up for in spades. He could give Willow one hell of a run for her money if they ever got around to officially meeting. He was sweet, and funny, and so very adorable in his gentleness with her that the last few hours had thrown her for a loop.

She knew something was wrong the minute he had walked through the front door. His eyes had been haunted, almost lost. Not like they had on the day she saved him, but it was a near thing. He didn't seem to notice her at first, not until the third time she had called his name, but once he saw her there were very little words after that. He took her with a ferociousness that she didn't think him capable of. Not that she minded. If anything she would be up for repeat in the near future. However, she would certainly like to know what had gotten into him to create such an outburst.

He was quiet, almost too quiet. Not that he was known for speaking a lot during their love making, but Spencer Reid could be quite a chatter box when the extracurricular activities were over, spouting random facts, asking her about her slay-age, and what new big bads she was going up against, but he still hadn't asked. In fact, the only words she could recall being spoken were, "Come here." Then it all been tearing fabric and bruising kisses.

He had possessed her body tonight, made her scream and cry and crave in a way she forgot herself capable of, and he did it all with the longing look of a man desperate to prove his worth. It was as if he wanted to make sure she was real while simultaneously making sure she never had a reason to leave. It was so reminiscent to the way Spike used to look at her, that it almost brought her to tears. Whatever had happened on his last case had shook Spencer's foundation.

She felt him sigh. It was such a slight thing, that had she not been lying on top of him, she wouldn't have known. His hand came up and tangled in her blonde locks before brushing a kiss along her brow. "I'm lucky to have found you."

Buffy smiled. "I think I can honestly say the sentiment is more than mutual."

She felt him smile into her hair at her phrasing before she tilted her head up to meet his eyes, "And not that I'm complaining or anything, but what was that all about?"

He was quite for a long while, probably deciding how much of the case he should divulge to her before he finally began to speak. "We were on a case in West Bune, Texas." He sighed. "The UNSUB… a kid killed eight people and would have killed himself if I hadn't talked him down."

"Jesus." Buffy murmured, a grimace crossing her face. Sometimes she was really grateful she dealt in demons and not humans. A demon was always a demon, for the most part she conceded. You couldn't really expect anything more or less from them, but humans and evil humans at that, well that was a whole other can of worms that she rarely had to deal with.

"He spent his whole life being bullied, ridiculed, and ignored by the ones he needed the most because they didn't understand how to help him. And I…I guess I couldn't help but identify with him." He said it quietly, almost like he was ashamed.

Well that did it. Buffy wasn't going to let the man she was pretty sure she was completely in love with think he was capable of turning out like that. No sir, not today. She sat up and turned to face him. "Spence, sweetheart, you don't honestly think you could turn out like that, do you?"

"Everyone is capable of darkness." He replied.

Well, he had her there. Willow was the number one poster child for that statement, and even Buffy herself had danced a fine line on the edge of control when it came to flirting with the dark side. But then again this was Spencer. She had already seen him at his worse, found him passed out in fact, with a syringe still sticking out of his arm. That had been ten months ago.

As if reading her mind his next words made her question whether or not he actually was a seer, "After all, even I never thought I would be capable of drug addiction."

"But that wasn't…"

"It was." He affirmed. "Maybe not while I was being held captive." He amended, "But it was my choice to pocket those drugs and continue using." He brushed his hand through her hair. "I should have told someone, I should have said something, but I hid it. I hid it from you, from everyone I care about and that… that was all me."

Buffy shook her head, tears filling her eyes at the memory of finding him drugged out of his mind on his living room couch.

She had been there through it all after that, watching him detox, hearing him beg her for one more dose, and then cursing her when she didn't budge. She held him through his chills, cleaned his face up after he would vomit, and started a shower running after his hour long sessions on the toilet. She brought him a heating pad when his abdominal cramps got too bad, and cried her eyes out when she thought he couldn't hear her.

Willow had been her only saving grace in that first week. She had been the only thing that had stopped Buffy from losing her mind completely. Her friend called her daily asking after the geeky doctor who managed to steal her besties heart, and though quitting magic was on a completely different level than detoxing from an opioid addiction, her friend couldn't help but relate to the man she had heard so much about, but never actually met.

Spencer's voice pulled her from her memories as he continued. "The UNSUB had been the perfect candidate for turning out to be a full blown school shooter. The only thing that stopped him from hurting more people and killing himself is that he still had a reason to live." He paused and took a deep breath that hitched as he tried to stem off his emotions. "The only thing that saved him was that he was in love." Spencer met her eyes fully, his sensitive heart shining like a beacon through his light brown orbs. "And the whole time I couldn't help asking myself where I would be had I not overheard you that day in the library? What if we hadn't continued correspondence, what would have become of me if you hadn't saved me from Hankel, and even worse, what if you hadn't been able to save me from myself?"

Buffy watched him for a long time as her tears finally gave way. She loved him, she knew, but neither one had come out and said the words yet. She wondered why. God, why had she waited all this time to tell him? Why was she always so afraid to put herself out there? He needed to know.

He already understood how dangerous her life as the Slayer was, because his was just as treacherous. Either one of them could go out one day and not make it back. Such were the lives they lived.

She supposed the only real fear she had was that once she said it, once the words met fruition, everything would be real. There would be no going back after that, it would be an until-death-does-us-part kind of statement, and she was so afraid of losing him, of feeling that pain that she didn't realize it was already too late. She could keep it to herself all she wanted, but it wouldn't make the hurt any less. In fact she was pretty sure the huge dose of regret she would feel by not telling him would make the hurt that much more.

Their lips met of their own accord, salty tears mingling and tongues tasting as they fused as one. It was a slow kiss, sensual and electric. It was as if they both knew what the other was feeling right then and were feeding off each other's emotions. She poured everything she had into him in that kiss, until she had no other choice but to reluctantly pull away; needing to voice the thoughts she could feel bubbling to the surface. "I want you to listen to me Spencer and listen good, because I'm only gonna say this once," She paused for breath, before continuing. "Even if we never met, even if we had never crossed paths, you would be fine." She said with finality, as she cupped his cheek, her thumb tracing the sharp cheekbone she could feel over the smooth skin. She felt him shake his head as if to deny it, but she cut him off. "Your one of the strongest people I know Spencer. The things you see every day, the heads you have to get inside of just to understand why this person is doing what they're doing. It isn't about physical strength Spencer, it's about what's up here in that beautiful mind of yours." She lightly tapped his temple with her finger. "It's about choosing a career that lets you help people even when they don't necessarily deserve it."

"You help people." He whispered.

"I didn't get a choice though," She pointed out. "I didn't ask for this life, and I certainly wouldn't have chosen it for myself had I had the chance. But… I'm okay with that now, I've come to peace with it." She shrugged adding as an afterthought. "Plus, I probably wouldn't have met you that day had I not been called. I mean what reason would I have had to be in the Library of Congress searching for a secret panel in one of the old rickety book cases, while you snooped in on my conversation with Giles."

A mock innocent look befell his features at her words. "I wasn't snooping. I'm pretty sure half the library could hear you."

"Yes, but I'm pretty sure no one else had your curious nature and tried to get closer to hear if I was actually making any sense, or if I was just a crazy homeless person arguing with an invisible person on my cell phone." She countered.

He chuckled at her defensiveness. "Buffy, I don't think anyone could mistake you for homeless if they tried. And lets not forget who actually found the hidden panel."

She opened her mouth to argue when he caught it in another searing kiss. She whimpered into his mouth before pulling away. "Not fair, you're distracting me with smoochies."

He smiled wider at her beautiful pout and ran his long fingers down the expanse of her neck coming to rest over her heart in between her exposed breasts. "How do you ever put up with me?"

"Dr. Spencer Reid, if you haven't already figured out that I'm head over heels and halfway around the moon in love with you, then that IQ of yours and all those degrees are kinda worthless don't yah think?"

There she had said it. It was finally out now. He froze, going over her words in his head before a beautiful smile broke out on his face. "Like I said, I'm lucky." He took in a deep breath, his tongue coming out to wet his lips. "And, I don't know if I've mentioned it, but I love you too."

She suddenly found herself flipped on her back a very enthusiastic Spencer Reid on top. She giggled, and was just about to make a sultry comment, when of course…so was their lives; a loud pop broke them apart. And, of course there in the middle of Spencer's bedroom stood a very red faced Willow gaping like a fish. Buffy groaned. Well this was just great.

The red head squeaked in embarrassment and spun on her heals, her hand slamming against her eyes with more force than needed. Spencer himself must have looked the shade of a tomato by now, but was able to suppress his immediate irritation and embarrassment with the fact that the red head had actually just teleported into his bedroom using magic, and on account that she seemed much more embarrassed than he actually felt.

"Oh god…Oh god…I…I'm so sorry you guys. It's nice to finally meet you Dr. Reid. I swear I didn't see that much. I promise" She babbled.

"Seriously Will!" Buffy snapped. "I do have a cell phone, you know."

Willow nodded, "Yeah," she squeaked still not able to shake her mortification at what she just witnessed. "Except you weren't answering and this is an emergency. I told Giles it wouldn't be a good idea to pop in on you like this, but after us trying you for the past hour he insisted. I'm really sorry Buffy."

"Of course." Buffy grumbled. "This is gonna be one of those times that I get Watcher face isn't it?" She untangled herself from Spencer's embrace, leaving him the blankets as she slipped into his discarded sweater.

He grabbed her hand before she could reach for her jeans, his eyes slightly awed from her friend's sudden arrival, but they quickly turned to smoldering at the realization that she was wearing his sweater. Part of him wanted to say to hell with the audience and continue where they had left off, however his better qualities over ruled his baser instincts. He kissed her knuckles before turning her hand, sliding the sweater high enough to place a gentle kiss on her wrist. "I'm still lucky." He whispered.

Spencer was rewarded with a blinding smile, as she mouthed, "So am I," Then she became all business again. "You should get dressed." She said sliding into her jeans. "Not sure I'll be staying here for a few days." Then she grabbed her friend and led Willow out of the room, the red head still refusing to open her eyes. She gave him one last longing look that made his temperature rise before she shut the door with a resounding click. Spencer smiled as he dragged himself out of bed. Yes, he was definitely a very lucky man.


End file.
